


Liam 5

by Sunhawk16



Series: Godchild [22]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: From the 12 days of Christmas 2012.  God child Universe.





	Liam 5

**Author's Note:**

> From the 12 days of Christmas 2012. God child Universe.

Uncle Heero?

Yes, Liam?

Could we maybe… you know… not go to the museum today?

Do you have other plans? If you’d rather play with your friends or something, that’s fine…

No! I still want to have our day out, but… uhm… could we maybe do something fun for a change?

I thought the museum was fun?

Well, parts of it are. I guess. But wouldn’t it be funner to maybe do something different?

Do you have something in mind?

Well, when Mei had her day out with Uncle Duo they went and played bumper cars and laser tag and had ice cream.

Your Uncle Duo is something of a hard act to follow. I suppose you’d like to do all of that too?

Weeeell… could we maybe do bumper cars, laser tag, and miniature golf and then go out for ice cream?

Liam, are you… competing with your sister?

Not exactly. It’s just… she always comes home from her trips out with Uncle Duo and kind of has to tell me all about it.

Oh good God… you are competing. So… she kind of brags?

Yeah… that’s the word.

And you’d like to be able to brag back?

Maybe just once? And then we could go to the museum again next time? If that would be ok?

Liam, I certainly didn’t mean to make you go to the museum if you weren’t enjoying it. I was just looking for something that was fun and, educational. If you’d rather do something else, all you have to do is tell me.

Well, I do kind of like that one part of the museum with all the bones and stuff, but… we have been there…. Uhm… a lot.

I knew I wasn’t going to be that great at this; Duo has way more imagination. Ok… if we’re going to do this, we can’t just do the same thing Uncle Duo and Mei did. So let’s think of something else. Any ideas?

Can we go to Disneyland?

That’s a bit far away, Liam. Let’s be a little more reasonable… I have to be at work tomorrow. I don’t suppose your folks would agree to sky-diving…

Uh… Sky-diving?

No, come to think of it, you’re probably too young. Parasailing might work though…

Uncle Heero? The museum really isn’t that bad…


End file.
